Berawal dari Angkot
by REEMA.RIKA
Summary: Siapa sangka, angkot dapat merubah kesialan menjadi keuntungan. Warning: AU n OOC.


**WARNING:** Mengandung humor garing, OOC parah, AU, dan ejaan yang tidak sempurna.

 **~RIKAREEMA~**

 **Berawal dari Angkot**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Panas menyerang. Matahari tertawa dengan kejamnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru terang berjalan terseok menuju sebuah mobil hijau dengan strip oranye yang sedang parkir dipinggir jalan. Perasaan bahagia datang ketika bokong teposnya menghempas kursi yang -sebenarnya keras- nyaman sembari mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang kepanasan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gila. Panas banget sih?! Bikin bete!" serunya, entah kepada siapa karena saat itu hanya ada dia dan supir mobil, yang mulai sekarang mari kita sebut angkot.

Manik birunya menerawang pemandangan jalan raya lewat jendela kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka. Malas melihat kondisi jalan yang macet, dia beralih melihat map biru transparan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Terpampang nama Kuroko Tetsuya. NPM 0112U27X. Judul Skripsi. Disaat itu juga, ingatan tentang ceramah dosen pembimbing yang menyuruhnya untuk mengganti judul, semakin merusak suasana hatinya.

"Oh demi dewa... aku salah apa sih hari ini? Hati ini gak kuat!" tangisnya pilu. Ingin rasanya dia mencekik dosen nyentrik yang sehari-harinya membawa pistol, yang katanya digunakan untuk menembak lelaki sialan yang berani mendekati putri tercintanya.

Khusyuk meratapi nasib sialnya, dia tidak sadar jika ada seorang pemuda yang hendak memasuki angkot tersebut. Dia baru sadar ketika pemuda dengan rambut crimson dan pakaian rapi tersebut duduk berhadapan dengannya. Seketika itu juga matanya terpana melihat ketampanan pemuda tersebut.

" _Oemji...cakepnya...!_ " teriaknya dalam hati. Pemuda itu tersenyum, Kuroko pun membalas, dan berharap senyumnya itu senyum ala bintang iklan pasta gigi.

Waktu pun berjalan dengan lambat setelahnya. Sang supir ngetem. Hawa panas semakin menyerang. Kuroko gelisah, tak sabar ingin kembali ke tempat kosnya yang kecil namun dingin. Mana perut sudah berkonser ria lagi! Berharap saja pemuda cakep didepan sana tidak mendengar konser One OK Rock dari perutnya.

Tak lama doa Kuroko terkabul. Mobil terisi penuh oleh penumpang, angkot pun mulai berjalan. Awalnya terasa biasa saja karena –ingat!- jalanan sedang macet. Namun, setelah memasuki belokan tajam... angkot pun berubah menjadi mobil F1! Orang-orang duduk dengan bersungut-sungut karena tubuh mereka terguncang dengan kerasnya. Bahkan beberapa kali tubuh mereka terdorong maju dan menabrak penumpang lain karena rem dadakan sang supir.

Sambil mengelus dada, Kuroko berkata pelan, "Oke Tetsu... dirimu harus tenang.. jangan marah disini... jangan-!"

JEDUUUKK!

Kepala Kuroko terbentur kaca belakang mobil dengan elitnya. Oke, ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Belum tau rasanya kena marah orang yang sedang letih, lemas, dan lapar ya?

"WOY PAK! KALAU NYETIR PELAN-PELAN KAN BISA! KAMU ITU BAWA PENUMPANG! BUKAN KARUNG BERAS!" seru Kuroko membahana seluruh mobil

"Iya pak! Pelan-pelan" seru penumpang wanita

"Hati-hati pak. Ada yang bawa anak kecil" tegur seorang kakek yang duduk dekat supir, namun supir tetap menjalankan mobilnya bak pembalap F1.

Hampir saja Kuroko kembali mengaum jika saja penumpang didepannya tidak menarik perhatiannya dengan cara mencolek tangannya

"Kamu mau turun dimana?" tanyanya

"Eh. Di perempatan lampu merah setelah mall D"

"Oh. Kebetulan. Aku juga mau turun disitu, kita pindah angkot aja yuk. Supir ini kelewatan"

"Oh. Boleh-boleh!"

Kemudian, dia dan pemuda itu pun turun. Setelah memastikan jika uang kembaliannya pas dan tidak perlu mendamprat supir angkot itu lagi, dia dan pemuda itu pun berjalan sedikit untuk mencari angkot pengganti.

Sembari menunggu, pemuda itu berkata. "Hey, namaku Akashi Seijurou. Kamu siapa? Keren banget menegur supir kayak tadi!"

"Ah.. nggak juga..., aku lagi kesal saja. Dan cara mengemudi supir tadi, makin bikin aku tambah bete!" balas Kuroko. Bibirnya manyun lantaran menahan emosi.

"Hahahaha...!" Akashi tertawa, "Eh. Kamu buru-buru nggak?"

"Hm? Enggak kok. Kenapa?"

"Makan siang dulu yuk. Disekitar sini ada warteg yang enak"

"Eh? Aku lagi ga ada uang..."

"Tenang... aku yang traktir!"

"SERIUS?!" Kuroko berseru tidak percaya. " _OEMJI!_ _MIMPI AKU SEMALEM? UDAH MAH KENALAN AMA COWOK CAKEP, DITRAKTIR PULA!_ " cupid Kuroko bertebangan sambil menari-nari " _Eh.. bentar.. ini bukan modus penculikan kan?_ "

"Uhm, tunggu.. kamu ga ada maksud apa-apa kan?" dia mundur selangkah dengan perasaan was-was

"Hahahaha! Ya enggaklah!" Akashi menyangkal dengan gelak tawa. "Kamu mungkin ga sadar, tapi kita ini satu kampus dan seangkatan loh!"

Mata Kuroko melebar. " _Seriously?!_ _Why aku ga tau ada cowok cakep diangkatanku? Sepertinya aku_ _memang_ _mahasiswa kupu-kupu yang sejati_ " batinnya sarkastik.

"Aku udah sering liat kamu kok" kata Akashi dengan senyum. Kemudian, dia menjadi gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenernya, tadi itu.. aku ga ada niat turun di perempatan jalan yang kamu bilang itu. Niatku itu.. aku pengen ngajak ngobrol dan kenalan sama kamu... tapi dari tadi aku gugup dan kamu kayaknya lagi capek banget, jadi aku makin ga berani" jelasnya dengan malu-malu. "Kupikir tadi, kalau aku gak bisa ngajak ngobrol, aku mau turun setelah kamu turun"

"...kenapa kamu sampai repot-repot begitu? Kalau misalnya aku ga turun di perempatan itu gimana?" tanya Kuroko

"Tenang, aku hapal jalur-jalu angkot kok! Jadi aku ga kawatir nyasar! Lagian, aku tau kamu sering naik angkot tadi. Teman satu kosan mu, Aomine Daiki, itu temanku juga. Aku pernah beberapa kali ke kosan mu, lebih tepatnya kamar kosnya Daiki. Tapi sepertinya kamu selalu ga sadar, karena aku lihat kamu sering tidur dengan tv menyala. Maaf. Bukan bermaksud mengintip, tapi pintu kamarmu terbuka"

Wajah Kuroko kemudian menjadi merah, semerah tomat.

"Oh.. ya ampun... bunuh aja aku ya, dewa?..." Kuroko facepalm. Rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya di pemakaman umum atau dikremasi sekalian! Eh.. Kuroko masi ada hutang sama ibu kos, nanti matinya susah kalau belum lunas!

"Ehehe... nggak apa-apa kok..." kata Akashi dengan senyum lebar. Okeh, Kuroko galau. Senyum Akashi benar-benar mirip iklan pasta gigi, sekalian dengan iklan obat kumur. Intinya: bikin mata Kuroko silau!

"Jadi... mau makan siang bareng? Kudengar perutmu bunyi tadi"

" _DAFUK! MAKIN BIKIN MALU AJA DIRIMU_ _TETSUYA_ _!_ "

"Iya deh iya! Aku ikut makan!" Kuroko menjerit frustasi karena malu yang luar biasa. Akashi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yah.. sepertinya Kuroko harus mengambil hikmah pada hari ini. Toh, kesialan ga selamanya bikin sengsara. Buktinya, ternyata dia bisa kenalan dengan pemuda cakep yang diam-diam suka padanya.

Ah... jodoh emang ga kemana...

 **END**

Catatan: Saya penulis baru disini, dan setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader, saya memutuskan untuk membuat suatu cerita. Cerita ini diambil kisah nyata saya sendiri *malu* dan saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan dari cerita diatas, terutama karena OOC nya itu.

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika para pembaca sekalian mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini, dan memberikan kritik serta saran yang membangun agar ke depannya saya dapat memberikan suatu karya yang baik dan menghibur.

Salam,

RIKAREEMA


End file.
